


Hot Hot Night

by RookandHeron



Series: Urahara's Candy Shop [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Fucking, heat - Freeform, urahara's dodgy candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron
Summary: Urahara leaves experimental candy around the place.Ichigo is our favourite idiot who eats candy that doesn't belong to him.Grimmjow deals with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Urahara...” Ichigo shuddered, fisting the sheets under him with the one hand that wasn’t gripping his phone, “What the hell was in that candy?”

”Ichigo! I’m so sorry, it’s temporary! In my defence, you shouldn’t just go around eating unmarked candy you find in people’s houses, that’s just stranger danger 101–“

”Urahara!” Ichigo yelled. He wasn’t worried about waking anyone, his family were out of town, but even if they hadn’t been he wasn’t sure what he could control anymore.

”Right, right. Sorry. You’re going to experience what it’s like to be in heat. It’s going to be shitty, Ichigo, that’s all I can say. Do NOT leave your house. Every animal in a mile radius will be able to smell you. Block your door, don’t leave ‘till it’s over. I’ll work on finding something to reverse it sooner but it should only last 12 hours or so.”

***

3 hours later, Ichigo was a writhing, sobbing mess on his bed. His skin burned, every part of him was far too sensitive to touch. His cock ached with need, he’d pushed through the pain and over stimulated nerve endings a few times to completion but it didn’t seem to solve the issue, it only got worse. So he gave up, and rawled about on his bed instead, stuck in limbo between needing a release but knowing it would make no difference.

When Grimmjow stepped through into the human world about half a mile from Ichigo’s home, he knew something wasn’t right. He should have known from Ichigo’s reiatsu. Should have known from the local animals being irritable and scrapping, circling the home in the shadows. Should have known from Kurosaki’s change in scent when he got closer. All these things he should have noticed but he was so hell bent on getting his fight that evening, a fight that Kurosaki was now late for, that all he could think about was tearing Ichigo a new one. Their fights had been continuing for months now, more fun than anything and they'd developed an uneasy friendship.

Grimmjow slid open the bedroom window and climbed inside, immediately sensing that something wasn’t right. He jumped to the floor, turning to Kurosaki, and what a sight he was. Grimmjow’s eyes widened and he took an involuntary step towards him before deliberately locking his muscles in place.

Ichigo was on his side in his bed, his arms pulling at great handfuls of sheets. He was crying, Kurosaki never cried, but they seemed to be tears of frustration if anything. Grimmjow had never seen a sorrier sight, he couldn’t even be mad that he’d missed their fight.

”Kurosaki...” Grimmjow tried cautiously.

Ichigo opened his eyes and they took over his face as he realised who was standing in his room.

”Grimmjow,” he rasped out “I’m sorry I missed it, I’m kind of dealing with something over here. I ate some candy at Urahara’s...”

Grimmjow took a hesitant step forward, tried to make his feet stop moving closer.

”Yeah, I know what you’re dealing with,” he swallowed, “Your scent’s all... strange.”

Grimmjow needed to leave, he knew it. He needed to step right up out that window and just go back to Hueco Mundo until whatever the fuck this was had finished. He took several steps towards the window.

”Grimm...”

Ichigo’s voice stopped him, it was so needy and pathetic. So unlike anything he’d ever heard coming out of those lips before.

”Please don’t go. I don’t know what to do.”

He really was such a sorry state. Grimmjow sighed a low frustrated noise.

”I shouldn’t be here, Kurosaki. Shit like this,” he gestured vaguely towards Ichigo, “this affects me too. I shouldn’t be around you.”

Grimmjow thought he was being a stellar fucking gentlemen all things considered. He looked at Ichigo. His hair was damp and stuck to his face, his cheeks were pink from exertion, his arms glistened with sweat, his mouth making little huffing noises. Yeah, Grimmjow was behaving himself pretty fucking well.

“Please Grimmjow,” he begged him, he actually fucking begged him, “Please help me. I don’t know what to do.”

Grimmjow’s fists were clenched at his sides, 

“Shit, Ok, Ok.”

Grimmjow realised he’d never tested his self-control to this extent before. He’d have to be so fucking careful. The way Kurosaki was making those little whimpering noises with his mouth now, he wasn’t sure he could be. He’d been hard since the moment he realised what was going on and it was costing him a great deal of effort not to show it. He did feel sorry for Kurosaki though, he knew how awful his current predicament must be for him.

 “Ichigo,” he looked up at him with those big, brown fucking eyes, “Do you want me to try and help with this?”

He knew what he was asking, Grimmjow could see it on his face. Thank God he didn’t have to explain further. He shouldn’t be doing this. But Ichigo pleading like that, something about it had a direct link to Grimmjow’s willpower and he just crumbled.

Ichigo nodded his head, he looked so pathetic.

”Ichigo, I need to hear you say it.”

”Grimmjow, please! I need you to help me with this. I can’t... I can’t...”

He sobbed again and Grimmjow put his hands up to show he didn’t need to say anything else. He’d consented, what more could Grimmjow do?

Grimmjow nodded, removed his jacket and slung it over the back of a chair so that he was shirtless. Ichigo began to pull at the hem of his T-shirt.

”No!” Grimmjow growled, “Don’t take anything off Kurosaki, we’re fighting two issues now instead of one and I don’t need any more of a reason to lose it.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as though he had only just realised the effect this would have on Grimmjow. He nodded his head slowly and Grimmjow carried on,

”Just pull your trousers down enough but fuck, don’t take them off. The less skin I can see, the better.”

Ichigo did as he was told, hissing as the material brushed against his skin. He was so oversensitive, Grimmjow realised, how on earth was he going to survive this?

”Will it hurt?”

Ichigo’s question pulled Grimmjow from his thoughts. That wanting, aching look was still plastered to Ichigo’s face. Regardless of the answer he didn’t look like it would put him off.

”Shouldn’t do,” Grimmjow walked towards the bed, “you hurt when you touch yourself because it’s your body’s way of trying to get you to find a mate instead,” he knelt on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, “if someone else touches you it will be insanely sensitive but it shouldn’t be painful like it was for you before.”

Ichigo was back to panting,

”Is that why I can’t take my clothes off?

”Uh... that’s actually for my benefit. Your skin is excreting a hormone in your sweat. It’s why you’re so hot, it’s what I can smell. If I come into contact with it then it will make my... urges much stronger. I can probably deal with it in small amounts but... we shouldn’t really risk it.”

”You sure know a lot about this.”

”Let’s call it experience and leave it at that.”

Grimmjow was lowering himself between Ichigo’s legs now, careful not to make contact with any part of him. He’d deliberately looked everywhere but at Ichigo’s cock when he’d moved his trousers down slightly, he didn’t need the added distraction, but now there was nothing more to do but to tackle it head on.

Grimmjow took his eyes from Ichigo’s face and looked down, and fuck what a sight it was. Saliva pooled in Grimmjow’s mouth and his teeth ached to sink into something, anything. Kurosaki was rock hard and throbbing. He was generously sized, Grimmjow knew he was bigger but really after a certain point did it matter? Ichigo twitched involuntarily from time to time and leaked precum almost constantly, the bottom of his t-shirt already a wet mess.

Grimmjow took a deep shuddering breath and then let it out, willing himself to keep it together. He still wanted a sparring partner in tact after this. He actually still felt sorry for Ichigo, despite what the sight of him was doing to Grimmjow’s own dick, it did look fucking painful.

“Please Grimmjow...” Kurosaki whined, and the sound of it did things to Grimmjow’s insides, “I... I can’t wait anymore.”

Grimmjow really did feel bad for the kid.

”I know... I know,” he tried a soothing tone despite feeling far from it, “It’s ok, I’m gonna make you feel better, Ichi, ok?”

Ichigo nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, his head resting back against the bed. Grimmjow shuffled closer to him, one hand moving to his hip where he held him firmly. Kurosaki whimpered and bucked against him, as he knew he would, and he decided that the sooner he got this show on the road the better. He lifted Ichigo’s cock towards him, Ichigo’s sharp intake of breath a distraction he didn’t need, and slowly sank his mouth down onto it.

”Fuu-uu-uuck,” Ichigo sobbed in rapture and Grimmjow watched as tears leaked from the corners of his screwed up eyes and his body convulsed.

Grimmjow ignored the delicious electric shocks that Ichigo’s voice was sending to his dick. He concentrated instead on moving his head, on taking Kurosaki deep into his mouth and then back up. Ichigo was a pathetic mess, alternating between whimpering, cursing and short little moans that escaped his throat. Grimmjow wanted to taste them, wanted two mouths so that he could pull more of those sounds from Kurosaki’s lips whilst still taking as much of his leaking cock into his mouth as he could.

He tried to push the thoughts away, it was bad enough that one of them had lost all willpower. He could only be grateful that it probably wouldn’t take long at all and then maybe Kurosaki could at least have an hour or so of rest before the symptoms flared up again.

A touch on the back of his head caught him by surprise and he opened his eyes quicky. Ichigo was twining his fingers into Grimmjow’s hair and fuck if that didn’t do things to him. Grimmjow began to move faster, moving his hips ever so slightly in time with his actions, trying and failing to convince himself that he was just trying to get comfortable.

Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimm’s hair firmly in each hand and Grimmjow slammed down into him harder, taking all of him in. Fuck, he knew how to work him. Ichigo groaned aloud, a long drawn out noise that Grimmjow wanted to hear again and again. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s legs and Ichigo began to meet his movements with thrusts of his own.

Grimmjow moaned, and it was as much of a surprise to him than anyone. Kurosaki was picking up his pace now, hands firmly pulling Grimmjow’s head down to meet each thrust of his hips. Grimmjow swallowed as he moved, allowing his throat to constrict around Ichigo’s length. Ichigo called out and continued fucking his throat, his movements becoming more and more erratic until finally he shouted, sending his release down Grimmjow’s throat where he continued to swallow so that he didn’t choke. Ichigo was sobbing again and Grimmjow was pretty sure he’d pulled out several chunks of his fucking hair but fuck if it wasn’t worth it to hear that sound of Kurosaki completely losing it.

Ichigo shuddered a few more times and released Grimmjow’s head. Grimmjow slowly slid his mouth up the length of him before leaving him entirely. Ichigo’s erection hadn’t gone down at all... hmm. What the fuck was in that candy? How long was this kid gonna go for?

”Do you feel any better at all?” Grimmjow asked as he sat back and rubbed the sore spots in his head where he was sure he was now bald, and pointedly ignored the spectacular ache in his groin.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at him. They were glassy and sated but he still had that little furrow between his eyebrows that Grimmjow knew meant he wasn’t fully OK.

”Yeah, I really do. That was amazing. But I... I can feel it coming back already. Like an itch under my skin, or an emptiness or something. I can feel it building back again each second, like I need something... more.”

He looked like it was physically painful for him to say it and Grimmjow nodded his head. He knew the more Kurosaki talked about it and thought about it the worse it would get, but even if he didn’t it would still be inevitable.

Grimmjow had a decision to make. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck. He was in a real predicament now. Grimmjow had thought that giving Ichigo some kind of release would be enough to at least calm him down for a little while. He'd tried getting him not to think about it, tried getting him to focus on other things. He felt like an asshole even suggesting it, he knew it was pointless, knew what Ichigo needed. Had known it even when he'd tried to get round it by letting him fuck his throat instead.

Fuck.

He couldn't even argue with himself that this would change their friendship, that ship had already fucking sailed. He made the decision that it would be Ichigo's choice. He'd try to keep him distracted as best he could but if he asked, if he really meant it, then Grimmjow wouldn't say no. And if that happened, he'd jump off that bridge when he came to it. God only knew how he'd keep it together then.

He looked up from the end of the bed where he sat, deliberately making no bodily contact, his shirt still off and his pants still firmly on. He couldn't really complain, he'd come for a fight and ended up with this. It wasn't the worst outcome in the world. Ichigo hadn't even bothered to put himself back in his trousers, although Grimmjow reasoned that there didn't seem to be much point considering. After his brief couple of minutes of respite he'd started gripping the sheets again and whimpering. 

"I'm too hot, I feel like my skin is burning," he groaned.

Grimmjow looked at the ceiling, _give me fucking strength_.

"You need a shower, a cool one. It'll help. Can you walk?"

"What do you fucking think?" he practically sobbed back.

"Alright, no need to get pissy about it! Wait a minute."

Grimmjow got up and made his way to the bathroom. He'd considered running a cold bath and dunking him in it but he didn't think that would be appreciated. As hilarious as he'd find it at any other time, he really did understand how awful Ichigo must be feeling. There were certain lows that even Grimmjow wouldn't stoop to. As it turned out, there was no bath anyway, just a walk in shower. Grimmjow turned it on, messing with the dials until the water cooled enough but wasn't cold. He took a moment, breathing deeply with his eyes shut before returning to the bedroom.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. We're going to get your clothes off and get you to the shower to cool down and then we're gonna bring you back."

"I thought you said taking my clothes off was a bad idea!"

"Every idea is a bad idea right now, Kurosaki. The water will do a better job if it can touch your skin, plus... it might actually be beneficial for your skin to touch mine."

"What the fuck, Grimm... why haven't we done that already then?" Ichigo wailed.

"Because just because it's beneficial for you doesn't mean it's good for me!" Grimmjow shot back. 

Ichigo did at least look guilty about it for a few seconds before his intense discomfort took over again and dulled everything else.

"Ok, I'm gonna take your clothes off now. That cool?"

"Please just fucking do it already."

Grimmjow thought maybe it was a good sign that Ichigo was getting irritable, maybe he was becoming more like his usual self... then he realised the implications of Ichigo being a fucking madam when he was in heat and he wasn't sure he would even be able to cope with that. He sat on the edge of the bed a took hold of Ichigo's wrists.

"Holy fuck! I thought that feeling was just because you touched my dick before. I'm gonna get that when you touch me anywhere?!"

Ah shit, Grimmjow didn't think it would be that bad, apparently he was wrong. His hands tingled, electric shock-like feelings kissing the surface of his skin and dissipating up his arms as he let go suddenly.

"Yeah... so we better be quick."

Grimmjow reached for him again, ignoring the way Ichigo's breath hitched and his head pushed back into the mattress. He pulled him into a sitting position and carefully took hold of the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it quickly over his head. Ichigo whimpered at the touch and collapsed back onto the bed once his head was free. One down, one to go. Grimmjow breathed deeply and repositioned himself before tucking his fingers under the waistband of Ichigo's trousers and sliding them down over his legs. Ichigo's back bowed and Grimmjow could see goosebumps erupting across his skin at the touch and he could see him straining with the effort of not making a sound. Grimmjow threw the trousers on the floor and turned back. Kurosaki was naked. He was right there, naked, responding to Grimmjow's touch as though his life depended on it. Grimmjow closed his eyes, swallowed and counted in his head, willing the thoughts away. It was just Kurosaki, and he needed some help, like any friend would. That was all. 

He opened his eyes and bent down, he slid his arms underneath Ichigo's legs and back and lifted him towards his bare chest. The moment he did, Ichigo shuddered and moaned, and when Grimmjow held him against he had to make a pointed effort to block out Ichigo's chorus of prayers,

"fuck... fuck... fuck..."

Grimmjow knew exactly why he was making that noise, he felt it too. Wherever their skin touched felt incredible, and Grimmjow knew if he focused on it he'd have no resolve left, so he blocked it out, pushed it away from his mind as best he could. Grimmjow carried him to the bathroom, turning to the side to fit him through the doorways. Once he arrived in the bathroom he realised the flaw in his plan. Kurosaki was in no shape to stand up. He needed to get him under the water quickly, he could feel him burning up against his skin. He did the only thing he could and took a step forward into the soothing waters himself, still holding Kurosaki in his arms. 

The moment he did, Ichigo began to writhe and moan, the pitter-patters against his skin turning into a sensory overload. Grimmjow held him tight, and Kurosaki responded by wrapping both arms around Grimmjows neck and burrowing his face against him. Grimmjow pressed his mouth to the top of his head.

"You're Ok, I've got you. I know it's a lot, but the water will help, I promise. Just give it a minute."

He spoke into Ichigo's hair, concentrated on that one task instead of on the feel of Ichigo's strong arms wrapped around him, or the heat of his chest pressed to his, or the smell of his hair against his face. Eventually Ichigo's shuddering lessened and the only giveaway to his condition was his rock hard cock and deep breathing.

"Grimm...," he seemed to still be suffering but at least had a better control of it now, "You're getting wet."

Grimmjow would have laughed if he wasn't already battling with every last ounce of his willpower not to just take Kurosaki there and then against the cool, wet tiles of the shower. His jaw was clenched tight and when he spoke, the words had to squeeze past his teeth.

"No shit, Kurosaki."

"Your pants are getting wet."

 "I had noticed," and then, because Grimmjow was an asshole who like to torture himself and couldn't keep his mouth shut, "I guess I'll have to take them off."

The tensing of Ichigo's shoulders made it all worthwhile and Grimmjow smirked to himself. He held Ichigo under the water for a few more minutes before stepping back out again and letting both of them drip onto the floor of the bathroom. He squelched his way back into the bedroom and lowered a still-wet Ichigo back onto the bed where he continued to pant but was at least not writhing around in needy unbearability anymore. He watched as Ichigo started to drift, exhaustion finally taking over him. Grimmjow was glad, he knew it wouldn't last but at least he could get a few minutes of a break in before Kurosaki was back to sending him off the edge.

Grimmjow returned to the bathroom and promptly dropped his trousers on the floor, stepping out of them and taking off his shoes. He walked back under the shower, anything to try and distance himself, wash the scent of Ichigo from his body. He looked down at himself, his cock aching and throbbing and very much an issue he figured he better deal with. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to go back in there if he took care of this now.

He lifted a wet hand and slowly wrapped it around himself, groaning and rolling his head back at how overstimulated he was just from being around Kurosaki. He leaned into the corner of the wall, his arm up to hold him steady. He was going to enjoy this, especially after enduring the state Ichigo was in earlier, he was going to make this worthwhile. He palmed himself at an excruciatingly slow pace, so slow that it almost seemed cruel. He gasped, closing his eyes and remembered the panting, needy state that Ichigo had been in earlier. His flushed cheeks, his leaking cock, the way his tongue had moistened his lips before his teeth had bitten down on them. Jesus, to think this was where his night had ended up, jerking off in his once-enemy's bathroom. Fuck's sake.

He imagined Ichigo underneath him, begging him again to help him. He sped up his strokes, squeezed a little harder, moaned a long drawn-out sound. He imagined leaning over him, refusing to help or touch him, but touching himself instead and making Ichigo watch. He thought about Ichigo's whimpering noises as he grew more and more frustrated. Grimmjow moved faster, twisting and tugging until it almost hurt, and groaning aloud before pressing his mouth against his arm so that he didn't disturb the real Ichigo. Precum leaked out of his cock, dripping out and over his hand. He couldn't bear it anymore, and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Fuck, Ichigo," he slowed down again, dragging each torturous feeling out of himself, "You want fucking so bad, you can't even control yourself."

He sped up again, becoming rougher and rougher with himself with every stroke. He imagined Ichigo's begging, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment and discomfort and want.

"Keep begging, Kurosaki, keep telling me how much you need me."

Grimmjow's movements became erratic, his face contorting. His ears were ringing, he was pretty sure he'd shouted out Ichigo's name. His body shook and his hand carried on, pushing him further, borderline painful, before slowing again and opening his eyes to see his release coating the tiles. He took a few minutes to wait for his heart rate to go back to normal and his legs to stop shaking. He cleaned himself off, along with the tiles before stepping out and patting himself down with a towel he found on the side. He'd just started to rub his hair dry when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of Kurosaki's whimpering.

Grimmjow frowned, dropped the towel and made his way slowly back to the bedroom. From the doorway he could see the state that Ichigo was in, no longer dozing or comfortable from the shower, but sweating again, frustrated and aching with need. Grimmjow's mouth went dry as he watched Ichigo wrap a hand around his own leaking length only to shudder and sob and let go again. Grimmjow stayed in the doorway, realised he was holding his breath, realised he was gripping the door frame in an attempt to stop himself moving closer. Ichigo let out a cry of anguish and moved onto his back, spreading his legs in the process.

Grimmjow watched as he lifted his hand to his mouth, panting, and inserted two fingers. He watched him slide his tongue up and down them, covering them with his spit as Grimmjow felt his dick pulse again and a wave of adrenaline hit him like a brick to the face. Ichigo lowered his hand again, reaching underneath and still whimpering, slowly slid his fingers into his ass. Grimmjow groaned against the frame of the door and Ichigo turned his face towards him, his eyes hooded and glassy again. He couldn't even look surprised, Grimmjow realised, he was so caught up in what he was doing.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo slowly curled his fingers in and out, his eyes fixed on him the whole time, his chest heaving.

"Grimm..."

He couldn't answer him, his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to work. He could only stand in the doorway and watch.

"... I heard you. In the bathroom. Please Grimm... I know you want this. And I need something... more. I can't do it anymore. I need this, Grimm. Please."

Grimmjow watched him fucking himself with his own hand, begging him to do something, anything to relieve his ache. He found his voice,  

"You being so needy about this isn't doing much for my resolve." 

"Please, Grimm!"

The way Kurosaki said his name like that was making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He had told himself he'd try not to do this, but here Kurosaki was, begging him to fuck him. He wanted nothing more than to take his rightful place between Ichigo's legs and sink into him until they were both fully sated and the stupid thing had worn off. His body was screaming at him to do it, his dick was aching and leaking and he knew he must look as much of a sorry sight as Ichigo did.

Kurosaki was still gazing at him, his mouth parted slightly now and his free hand now back on his cock, his brows furrowing at the pain and overstimulation that it must have been causing him. Grimmjow knew what he was doing, he was trying to make him feel bad, trying to make Grimmjow do it so that it wouldn't hurt. But Kurosaki didn't know shit, Grimmjow knew there was no guarantee that what he would do to him would hurt any less. If he just gave into his instincts, he had no idea what kind of state Kurosaki would be in by the time they were finished. Grimmjow stepped into the room, he'd made his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow stalked towards the bed. On seeing his intentions, Ichigo stopped torturing them both and resumed panting. 

"Fuck, Kurosaki, you're going to be the death of me. And not at all in the way I imagined."

Ichigo spread his legs wider, his knees up, giving Grimmjow a view of himself. Grimmjow resisted the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head.

"We need lube, Ichigo," Grimmjow's own breaths were coming faster now.

Ichigo frowned in frustration at being made to wait.

"The drawer, over there!"

Grimmjow considered not bothering, thought maybe Kurosaki might understand the need then. Then realised he didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to do anything that might prevent him from fucking him more and more. He found the lube, brought it back, and slid onto the bed between Kurosaki's legs. He smothered himself in it, stroking long strokes at the sight of Ichigo who was now writhing underneath him, making pathetic little noises. He took one hand and slid it up Kurosaki's thigh, shuddering when he called out at the touch. Once he reached his hip he pulled him up towards his lap and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Probably best to say now if you've changed your mind, Kurosaki."

"I'm not gonna change my fucking mind," Ichigo groaned, "Please, I need you to fuck me, I can't carry on like this. I can't do it. Please... please."

His words fell away and Grimmjow sank into him slowly, inch by torturous inch. The noise Kurosaki made was sinful and Grimmjow's own curses of, "fuck... fuck... fuck..." could barely be heard. There was no point prepping him, Grimmjow figured, it would do no good in this situation, only draw out his frustrations. Once he was fully sheathed in him, he took a minute to try and clear his head. Ichigo's was making soft little noises as though he was whispering a prayer under his breath and Grimmjow realised his own arms were shaking as he tried with every ounce of his being not to tear Ichigo limb from limb. He breathed in deeply through his nose and out from his mouth, his eyes closed. Kurosaki was so hot and tight around him, almost vice like, and the strength of it was almost painful. He was perfect. Grimmjow couldn't have wished for anything better.

"Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking down upon the flushed mess that lay below him, his eyes hazy and his mouth still parted.

"... you have to move, please. I need you to move."

Grimmjow couldn't explain to him that it was taking all of his resolve not to lose it. That if he didn't focus he wouldn't be able to guarantee Ichigo wouldn't get hurt. He had a feeling Ichigo didn't really give a shit about that. Grimmjow placed his other hand on Kurosaki's hip and carefully and slowly began to move. He knew that as long as he was moving, Ichigo should be happy. He pulled almost all of the way out, and then immediately began to push back in, Kurosaki's groans ringing in his ears. He rocked into him, as deep as he could get and Kurosaki's head lolled back as moan after moan tumbled from his lips. Grimmjow wanted those lips, wanted to claim that mouth. He didn't give a fuck that it felt like crossing a line that was very different to the one they'd already left behind in the distance. He leaned forward, catching Ichigo's mouth mid-moan. Half a second of silence and stillness and then, Kurosaki was kissing him back, and with a hunger he didn't expect.

Kissing was not part of this. Yet here they were. Grimmjow couldn't find it in himself to care or be concerned, all he wanted was to fill Kurosaki with every part of himself, fill him until there was nothing left of himself to give. Their tongues slid against one another, and Grimmjow pulled that plump lip into his mouth and bit down on it, careful not to break the skin. His resolve wavered briefly and he nicked Kurosaki's lip, a bead of blood pooling on the surface before being licked away by Grimmjow. Kurosaki keened under him and the sound made Grimmjow give an involuntarily deep thrust that had Ichigo calling out his name. Grimmjow liked hearing his name called like that, the sound coming from that mouth, that throat. His mouth made his way down to Ichigo's neck, clamping down with lips and teeth to leave a mark he knew would last long after the candy wore off.

Ichigo pushed into it, and Grimmjow felt the vibration of Ichigo's moaning, through his lips. Grimmjow was rocking faster now, hitting that spot that made Ichigo's breath catch and his hands grip the duvet.

"More," he called out, "I need more, Grimm. Harder. Please, give me more. Give me everything."

_Greedy little fucker. Everything?_

 Grimmjow smiled against Kurosaki's throat and pulled back, the new angle of his body causing Ichigo to make a sound in the back of his throat. His thrust became deeper, longer, harder and he knew Kurosaki must feel like the air was being knocked out of him with each pounding rhythm but he seemed to revel in it, trying to wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist and pull him in tighter. Grimmjow let him, and leaned over him so that he could use his powerful legs for leverage. Ichigo's hands snaked their way up his arms and to his shoulders where they gripped tightly in encouragement. God he was so responsive, every movement Grimmjow made had sounds falling from Kurosaki's mouth and they only served to push Grimmjow closer and closer to the edge himself.

Every part of him wanted to sink his teeth into Kurosaki, claim him as his own. He resisted the urge, knew that if he started he'd never stop. Knew that if he let himself come completely undone, he'd never go back together, never be able to live with not doing this forever. And he knew it wasn't forever, in a matter of hours, Kurosaki wouldn't need this anymore. Grimmjow had understood that when he'd made his choice, as much as it was in his nature to claim and keep forever. It only seemed natural to him that his rival would also be his lover. But Kurosaki didn't work that way, and so Grimmjow needed to keep his guard up.

He carried on his relentless assault, the feeling of Kurosaki around him spurring him on past winding himself, past exhaustion, past the delicious burn in his muscles. Just like he always did, Kurosaki pushed him further than he ever thought possible. Kurosaki's body responded to him as though he knew exactly what he needed, his back arching up towards him and his muscles clenching hot and tight around his cock in a way that should have been excruciating but instead was the most perfect feeling that Grimmjow had ever encountered. Ichigo's body began to shudder and strain.

"Ohhhh... fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Grimmjow, fuck i'm so close!"

The sound of him made Grimmjow inhale sharply as his own balls tightened up and he snapped his hips forwards again and again, intent on forcing everything out of Kurosaki that he could. 

"Come on Kurosaki, come for me. I want to see it."

Ichigo's entire body tensed at Grimmjow's words and his fingers gripped into his arms as he shouted his name once and came violently over his own stomach, his cock twitching as lash after lash of come coated him and he whispered a steady stream of, "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

His muscles contracted around Grimmjow's cock and the sight of him, undone and covered in his own release was enough for Grimmjow to chase his own orgasm that had quickly begun to take over in his core. 

"Fuck..." he groaned and made to pull out.

"No," Ichigo was still panting, still high from his own orgasm, "Fill me, I want you to fill me up with your come."

"Fucking hell, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow barely managed to get the words past his own lips before he was doing just that, the after effects of Ichigo's orgasm milking his cock of every last drop as his thrust became more and more erratic until finally they slowed to a complete stop.

Grimmjow's chest was heaving and he could hear Kurosaki was the same underneath him. He released his grip on his hips, noticing the redness there that would definitely bruise tomorrow. He lay forward, leaning on his forearms and pressing their chests together, the slick feeling of Ichigo's release binding them together. He pressed his forehead to Ichigo's collar and lay like that for a while until his breathing had returned to normal. 

After a while, he pulled back up to take in Ichigo's face, to check whether he was hurt or regretful... the look he saw was far from. Kurosaki was looking upon him as though he was something holy and Grimmjow fought the ache inside him that wanted to kiss those lips again. He pulled out, grabbed Ichigo's t-shirt from earlier and wiped them both down with it. He collapsed next to Ichigo on the bed, happy to see that he was sated at last, for a little while at least. Ichigo rolled onto his side and shuffled backwards into Grimmjow and Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him as a weight pressed down on him. He felt like he was being pushed into the mattress, his eyes pressed shut, until nothingness took over and he entered oblivion...


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow woke barely half an hour later to the unbearably delicious heat of a body pressing back into him. The skin was clammy and hot, the muscles firm, and the ass pressing back into his cock was insistent. It took him a moment to realise that it was Kurosaki and to remember how he'd gotten there. His cock was painfully hard, Ichigo must have been working against it for some time while he slept and he'd gotten himself worked up into a right state, again. Quiet little moans left his lips as he pushed against Grimmjow and when he looked, Grimmjow could see Kurosaki's own cock twitching and leaking readily.

Grimmjow was alert instantly, the need to sink into Kurosaki flooding his veins. He needed to give himself a minute, newly awake and with little willpower he would definitely rip him apart. He lifted his hand and hovered it over Kurosaki's waist for a moment before letting it rest there and gripping firmly. The moment he made contact, Kurosaki made an "aaah!" sound that seemed somewhere in between painful and aroused. Grimmjow groaned, the tingling effect where their skin met spreading up his arm. He'd never dreamed of being so turned on at his biggest rival grinding into him, calling his name, begging him to fuck him.

"Not worn off yet, huh?" 

Kurosaki whimpered at his words. Grimmjow trailed his fingers down Kurosaki's back and over his ass, goosebumps erupting across his arms at the sound of Kurosaki's soft little noises. With his other hand he held the back of Kurosaki's neck and shoulder and his head rolled back at the touch. The hand that was now massaging Kurosaki's ass moved so that his fingers could slide between his cheeks. He rubbed along his crease, pressing against his hole at each passing. Ichigo shuddered and groaned. Grimmjow didn't give a fuck what Kurosaki thought he needed right now, he was going to make it worthwhile. He buried a finger inside him, the slickness of his come from earlier coating him, and Ichigo made a long drawn out sound that had Grimmjow trying to grind against him but unable to because his hand was in his own way. He'd have to be more patient if he wanted to drag this out.

Grimmjow curled his finger as he slowly drew it out and then plunged it back in again. Ichigo was keening at his touch now and Grimmjow felt the inescapable urge to watch his fingers as they were sucked back in. He slid down the bed, still pumping in and out of Kurosaki with his fingers, trailing his other hand down his spine as he moved, until he could see clearly as he pulled out and then entered again with another finger. Kurosaki groaned and Grimmjow took a shuddering breath in a failed attempt to calm his racing heart.

"You're so good at taking me, Kurosaki. So good."

He continued to praise him as he dragged his fingers in and out, basking in the sweet sounds he made. Grimmjow spread his fingers apart, forcing Kurosaki's hole open and his mouth watered as Kurosaki practically sobbed with joy. 

"Fuck you look amazing."

"Grimmjow," Kurosaki had a pleading tone, "please, I'm begging you to fuck me again. Please."

Grimmjow groaned, Kurosaki's request burrowing under his skin.

"I will... but not yet."

Ichigo made a frustrated whimper and Grimmjow sat up, turning Ichigo onto his front where the friction of the sheets against his throbbing cock had him crying out. Grimmjow continued his movements inside of him, back to curling and pumping with his fingers now. He spread Ichigo's legs with his other hand and settled between them. He slowly withdrew his fingers and Ichigo cried at the loss. Grimmjow kneaded his ass with his hands, telling him,

"Don't cry, Kurosaki, you're going to feel so good after this."

He lowered his body and head, pulled Ichigo's cheeks apart gently with his hands and licked a firm stripe up his crease. Ichigo made a noise as though he was winded and gripped the sheets once more. Grimmjow smirked. With the flat of his tongue he ran short licks over his entrance, reveling in the way it made Kurosaki gasp with pleasure. He wanted to bury his face in him. He pushed his tongue into his entrance, forcing it in as far as he could and flicking it, pushing down harder as Kurosaki bucked against him, a shout leaving his lips. He fucked him with his tongue as Kurosaki rubbed himself against the bed, back to sobbing again.

When Grimmjow pulled his mouth away, Kurosaki was flushed, and shaking underneath him. He lined his own aching cock up with Kurosaki's hole and pushed his way in, using only his spit and come from earlier as lubrication. He thought Kurosaki might complain but he did nothing but push back into him, arching his back and trying to take more of Grimmjow. That hot tight heat enveloped Grimmjow again and he resisted the urge to pass out. It was a dizzying feeling, getting exactly what you wanted, and Grimmjow steadied himself just as he had the first time.

"Don't stop," Ichigo pleaded.

 Grimmjow smirked and shook his head to himself before pulling Ichigo up from his middle and leaning him on his knees, his arms against the wall. Grimmjow held his hips steady as he pulled out slowly eliciting a moan from Ichigo before thrusting back into him again. He built a steady rhythm as Kurosaki mumbled and panted beneath him. Grimmjow watched the muscles in Kurosaki's back tense and relax, overcome by the feeling that this shinigami who he knew was stronger than him was letting him bury himself inside him. He leaned back to watch himself as he filled Ichigo bit by bit, again and again, amazed that he took him so well. Watching himself disappear into Kurosaki, the feeling of him squeezing his cock, the pathetic noises he was making, it overwhelmed Grimmjow and he leaned forward, pressing his chest against Kurosaki's back so that they both could feel the burning tingling sensation of their skin against skin. Kurosaki wept in rapture.

"Oh God, Grimm... you feel so amazing, I need more."

 Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, increasing the sharpness with which they were delivered.

”I didn’t realise you’d be such a fucking greedy bitch for my cock, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow purred into Ichigo’s ear.

”Oh Fuck... Grimm. Talking like that makes it worse.”

Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear,

”Worse bad or worse good?”

Ichigo groaned, “Worse good, fuuuck.”

Grimmjow smiled into the side of Ichigo’s face where it was pressed against him.

”Good, then you’ll want to do it again.”

Ichigo returned the smile and then cried out as Grimmjow gave a particularly vicious thrust.

”Fuck, don’t ever stop that Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow was feeling quite devastated that it was only the candy talking. He was pretty sure that if Kurosaki carried on talking like that and meant it, he would fall in love with him right there and then. He pushed such a ridiculous thought from his mind. Reaching around his body, Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around Kurosaki's cock. He couldn't see it, but he could feel that it was rock hard, throbbing and leaking so much precome that Grimmjow had to stop himself from pulling out and wrapping his mouth around it instead. As soon as his fist made contact, Kurosaki was groaning again.

He kept up his violent assault, and pumped Kurosaki in time with each thrust. He'd quietened a little now, his groans turning to prayers of,

"yes... yes... that's it... don't stop... there... yes."

Grimmjow pushed his face into the back of Kurosaki's hair, breathing in his scent, using it to fuel his thrusts and forcing his body to move faster than he thought possible, harder than he'd dared before. Ichigo rocked back against each thrust, his prayers getting louder now, becoming bigger and bigger until they were almost shouts instead of whispers. Grimmjow nuzzled into his neck, he might never get another chance. He turned to the top of Kurosaki's shoulder and bit into him with enough force to break the skin. Kurosaki cried out, louder than he had so far, and Grimmjow felt him tense underneath his teeth, in his hand, around his cock and then his body was racked with shudders as he came again and again and again. His body constricting, creating an even tighter heat around Grimmjow's cock that had Grimmjow releasing inside of him almost immediately with Kurosaki's body around his cock, his come on his hand and his blood in his mouth. Grimmjow's vision went blank as he came, his body pumping every last drop out of him at its own accord.

When he came down from his high he released Kurosaki's shoulder, gently pulled out of him and lowered him to the bed. He turned him onto his back in the process and could see once more his flushed cheeks and heaving chest. His amber eyes opened briefly and he smiled at Grimmjow, a genuine sweet smile, before closing them again and succumbing to sleep. Grimmjow leant down, capturing the sleeping Kurosaki's mouth in a one sided kiss before retreating to the spot next to him on the bed and allowing his body to relax again. 

***

 A few hours later, Grimmjow woke again. Immediately he could tell that Kurosaki smelled different, that damned candy must worn off. He felt awkward, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to just disappear like some asshole, Kurosaki was his rival after all, he wasn't no one. On the other hand, he knew Kurosaki, knew he'd feel pretty fucking embarrassed when he woke up and realised what had happened. Grimmjow got up, careful not to wake him, went to the bathroom and showered. By the time he came back, Ichigo was still sleeping. He borrowed some trousers, they were far too tight, and threw his jacket on, picking up Pantera. He grabbed his own sodden trousers and climbed up onto the window sill. Grimmjow turned to look back at Ichigo, sleeping peacefully at last, no sign of flush on his cheeks, no sweat-glistening skin, no raging erection. Just Ichigo, asleep. Looks could be deceiving though, Grimmjow realised. After all, he knew Kurosaki's ass would still be full of his come and he threw himself from the window as his dick twitched at the thought, deliberately distancing himself as quickly as possibly and heading back to Hueco Mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ichigo stood on the dunes of Hueco Mundo and waited. It never took long before Grimmjow turned up, as soon as he sensed his reiatsu he'd come. Ichigo wondered whether he'd just come out fighting like he always did, whether they'd have to talk about it first or after. He held Zangetsu, ready to fend off the inevitable attack. Grimmjow didn't tend to give him warning before he pounced and he'd made the mistake in the past of underestimating him. After a few minutes his brow creased and he turned in a circle, scanning the horizon. Where the fuck was he? It never normally took him this long. The adrenaline that Ichigo had been building up to come here was rattling around his body with no outlet and putting him on edge. Ichigo was irritated, Grimmjow didn't usually keep him waiting. He let his spiritual pressure release and push out across the land, an angry inferno of power. From that alone, if he hadn't felt it before, he would now. Grimmjow would know, know that Ichigo was waiting and he was getting pissed.

Ichigo felt him like a star twinkling in the distance at first. He must have been far away to feel that tame. The feeling increased until it morphed into the familiar overwhelming sense of Grimmjow as he came closer and closer. He readied Zangetsu, waited for the moment Grimmjow would appear out of nowhere, teeth snarling and claws sharp. He tightened his grip. He hadn't realised how much he relished their fights, how much he relied on them.

Grimmjow appeared in front of him suddenly, several meters away instead of in his face and with Pantera ready. Ichigo almost cocked his head in confusion. Was this a different tactic? Grimmjow seemed... wary... with one hand sat loosely on Pantera's hilt but no intent to fight showing up anywhere on his body. They'd be talking first then, Ichigo realised. That was new. He rubbed the area on his shoulder where he knew he still sported an angry bruise and teeth marks, quickly stopped and lowered his hand.

"You were far out," he commented.

Grimmjow nodded, his eyes on Ichigo's own. Why was he making this difficult? Ichigo sighed, and lowered Zangetsu but didn't let go entirely.

"You get all that candy shit out of your system?"

Ichigo blushed, he could feel it burning across his face. He looked down at the sand, scuffing his foot into it and moving it around.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, "look I'm sorry about tha-"

He looked up to see Grimmjow had closed most of the distance between them, was now only a couple of meters away. Ichigo inhaled sharply, how had he never noticed before the perfect angles of Grimmjow's face? The way his ridiculous hair stood defiant. The way his eyes burned even though they shouldn't have looked hot, being a cold colour and all. Had he always known Grimmjow was good looking? Of course, he wasn't fucking blind. Had their fights often sent him home more worked up than satisfied? Definitely. But he'd never before properly seen Grimmjow for what he was, beautiful. He knew he was staring, could feel his mouth open, couldn't seem to close it.

"What, Kurosaki? You having a fucking stroke?" 

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut and tried to keep it together. Jesus, Grimmjow had seen his cock, he'd _fucked_ him. Shit.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry that you felt like you had to... help... in that situation."

"Well someone had to put you out of your misery, Kurosaki."

Irritation flared up in Ichigo and he felt himself getting hotter. 

"You didn't have to fucking do it!" he shouted.

"The state you were in? If I hadn't you would have scratched your own skin off, or worse, left the house and been torn apart by something else!"

"Like you even care!"

"I care whether I have someone to fight or not!!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Why? It doesn't look like you're fucking fighting me now, does it? I was stood here waiting long enough!"

Grimmjow blinked at the words, looked away.

"So, that's why you're here. You want to fight?" Grimmjow was quieter now.

"Well why else would I..." Ichigo trailed off. Oh.

Grimmjow was the one looking uncomfortable now, looking everywhere but at Ichigo. Ichigo realised it was now or never.

"I thought you only did it because you felt sorry for me," he said quietly, before looking up to see Grimmjow's reaction.

An almost imperceptible pink darkened the tops of Grimmjow's cheekbones, it made Ichigo's chest ache and his dick twitch.

"No," Grimmjow said finally, "that wasn't the only reason."

"Why haven't you ever tried it before?"

Grimmjow messed with the handle of Pantera, a nervous action that Ichigo had never seen before. His eyebrows drew down into his trademark scowl.

"Thought it might be crossing a line. You humans are weird, different ideas of what's normal," he shrugged, "Didn't think you'd want..."

"Don't you normally just take what you want?" Ichigo challenged. 

"You're too powerful to force into it." Grimmjow replied instantly.

"You could try," Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow met his eyes finally, and Ichigo watched his pupils dilate as Ichigo's words began to filter through. He frowned again,

"I don't know..."

" _Try_ , Grimmjow." Ichigo urged him, before pulling Zangetsu up in a defensive stance.

Grimmjow looked at him again, and slowly the uncertainty left his face and his sadistic smirk returned. By the time he'd unsheathed Pantera, they were both grinning wildly. Grimmjow took another look at Ichigo and shook his head, breathing out,

"Fuck Kurosaki, you are something else."

Half a second later their swords clashed together in a deadly dance that last several hours and ended with both of them bruised, bloody, naked and sated on the cool dunes of Hueco Mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always, comments are greatly appreciated! ^_^ <3


End file.
